Caffeine!
by Cuthien Moonleaf
Summary: What would happen if Raven had some Caffiene by mistake? Who would want to find out? First story put on I don't own Teen Titans
1. Caffeine!

Raven came down to get some herbal tea. When she tasted it, though, it tasted a little different. Everything looked normal, so she shrugged it off as a different brand of tea. She had asked one of the other Titans to buy her tea the other day.

After she left, Beastboy started talking. "Did you know that herbal tea has absolutely no caffeine in it? That's why Raven is so calm all the time. I mean I tried some of her tea one day and I actually calmed down!"

"Beastboy, what did you do? I believe you bought her more tea the other day. Although I have no IDEA why she asked you." Robin said.

Ummm… nothing?" Robin glared at Beastboy. "Okay. I bought green tea instead of herbal tea. What can 40 milligrams of caffeine hurt?"

"40 milligrams! I don't think Raven has had any caffeine in her life. Who knows what that can do to her?" yelled Cyborg.

"I'm sorry, all right! I'll go and get some herbal tea, then throw away the green tea, Okay?" said Beastboy.

"No. First you have to tell Raven." said Robin.

"But she'll kill me! She doesn't like people messing with her stuff." Beastboy protested.

"That's to teach you your lesson. And don't worry; we'll stop her before she kills you." Robin replied.

Soon everybody was standing outside Raven's door, a nervous Beastboy in front. He knocked. Raven opened her door a lot more than she usually did. "Hi! I was wondering if I should go out there. Did you know that some herbal teas have caffeine?!" she yelled.

"A-About that. I-I kind of bought green tea instead of herbal tea." Beastboy stuttered.

"That's O.K. No wonder. Hyper loves caffeine." Raven yelled.

"Uh- Oh." the other Titans said together.

"No. No uh-oh. I am perfectly fine! Besides, what could possibly happen with so little caffeine?" Raven said excitedly.

"Uh, Rae? How many cups of tea did you have?" asked Cyborg.

"Just five, why?" she replied.

"Five times forty… 5 x 40…" Beastboy pondered.

"It's 200, Beastboy. 200 milligrams of caffeine." said Cyborg.

"Wow, that's a lot. But I don't think it did too much too me." Raven chattered.

"How long does the caffeine last again?" Starfire asked.

"Just a sec." Beastboy ran to go get the box. "One hour per Cup!"

"Maybe we should leave for five hours and leave Raven here." Robin suggested.

"No, I will leave. Maybe if I fly fast enough, I can see the country in five hours." Raven said.

"Very well. Just don't be in Kansas when your energy leaves." Robin decided.

"Bye!" Raven left, as fast as she could, this was very fast.

"Now, to punish Beastboy, since Raven didn't. What should we do to him?" asked Cyborg. "Make him eat meat? Deprive him of video games? What?"

"I would like the video game one." said Starfire.

"O.k. No video games until Raven has calmed down. After that, you buy here the CORRECT tea, and then she can kill you." said Robin.

"Oh, man. Why do I always get killed?" Beastboy protested.

"Because you cause everything." Starfire replied.

"Oh."

Five hours later, Raven was back. She only got a quarter of the way across America.

Beastboy went and got herbal tea, but he also got some more green tea (for himself). Luckily for him, Raven forgot to kill him, since she was so busy trying to calm Hyper down. Since Hyper and Happy are close cousins, Raven also had to calm Happy down. Needless to say, she was busy in her mirror for a long time.


	2. Continuing

Draco is sitting in a chair in a room. I come running in.

"I have the disclaimer! I have the disclaimer!"

"You forget to put it on the first chapter, you know." Draco said.

"Be quiet and read the disclaimer." I shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"Cuthien Moonleaf does own the Te- Hey wait! No you don't!" Draco said.

"Oh be quiet Malfoy." I replied.

"I'm not Malfoy, I'm a dragon!" Draco replied.

"On with the story." I said.

* * *

Caffeine! A certain part.

Raven flew out the window and started going across America. She stopped in Kentucky to rest for a couple of minutes. Unfortunately, everyone in the small city that she landed in stared at her like she was insane. That's because it's quite weird to see a Goth all hyped up on caffeine. She ran around the city like a maniac and everyone avoided her, even other Goths. Her clothes started to turn yellow. (A/N: I just put down the first color that came to mind.)

After about fifteen minutes of rest, she started off again. Next, she stopped in Arkansas. Here, she repeated the same thing. She ran around like crazy, and everyone stayed away. After about ten minutes, she left again.

Now, she went to Texas. Here, she just flew over the state. She didn't want to attract any more stares. Besides, she could feel her energy leaving. Now, she flew back to Jump City. She came back about ten minutes before all of the caffeine wore off, so the Titans had to stand Raven running up and down the stairs, throwing sparks of magic everywhere. It kind of creeped the other Titans out. It was fine if it was Star, but Raven? She would have gone to her room.

Okay, one or two people wanted me to write more of Raven in her mirror, so here that is!

Caffeine, in the mirror.

Happy and Hyper were both in Happy's little world. Raven was there also, trying to calm them down. "For the last time! I am not having any more Caffeine! So forget it!" Raven yelled.

"Not even one cup?" Hyper asked.

"No!"

"Please."

"No! I'm going to go have a cup of tea." Raven said, walking away.

"Green tea?"

"No! Herbal tea!"

This went on for several days. The conversation was almost exactly the same every time, too.

* * *

Hey peeps! A lot of people told me to write more on the scene where Raven was really hyper, so here it is! It was supposed to be one-shot by the way. And Anna- go right ahead! She asked me a question that I had to answer. The rest of you, thank you for reviewing! My first fanfic that goes on and I got a ton of reviews! 


	3. And Last

OK, I got five reviews for chapter two, and one person wanted to see what Raven was going to do to BB. So, Draco, the disclaimer. "Cuthien does not own the Teen Titans."

"Sorry, he's sullen because I yelled at him for exposing my scheme."

* * *

**JesFriendMagnet**Why, thank you

**XRR** I can see the catfight, very funny

**TerraShiori Logan** You got it

**renayumi** I am writing this little bit for you, because you wanted to know.

**VeelaChic**I'll try, but I don't know if I could write BB on Caffeine

"Finally. Those two are calm. I was beginning to go crazy." Raven muttered.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Beastboy. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"No one… YOU! You caused this! Prepare to DIE!" Raven said. Her eyes turned white and objects, very heavy objects, began to come towards Beastboy.

"AHH! Help!" Beastboy yelled, trying to escape. The doors all slammed shut in his face. "ROBIN! Help ME!"

"You did it." Robin said, calmly sitting in the living room.

As a last ditch attempt, Beastboy flew out the window. Raven followed swiftly.

No one ever saw Beastboy again. Or so they say. I have heard stories that his ghost haunts Titans Tower, wanting revenge on Raven, who killed him. But that's just a rumor.

* * *

How do you like it? 


End file.
